Cloud computing environments utilize shared resources, software, and information that can be provided for use by end users. For example, a service level agreement (SLA) can be entered into between a vendor, such as an independent software vendor (ISV), and a cloud network provider whereby the cloud network provider agrees to commit an amount of resources associated with virtual machines in the cloud network for use by end users during operation of software products and applications of the vendor. In return, the cloud network provider can charge the vendor a specified rate in proportion to the amount of committed resources. The cloud network provider provides or maintains an amount of resources in the cloud network, such as server uptime, persistent storage, software application instantiation, network performance, cloud storage, support response time, and other elements. The operation of the resources by the end users generates a usage history associated with the cloud network that details consumption amounts and patterns, and other metrics.
An administrator of the cloud network may wish to optimize usage of the resources within the cloud network. More particularly, the administrator may want end users to utilize all, or substantially all, of the resources within the cloud network, thereby optimizing usage of the available resources, revenue streams, and other factors. However, it is sometimes the case that the actual utilization rate of the resources by the end users is not maximized or optimal. Further, an administrator of the cloud network may desire to locate an existing usage rate that would optimize the usage of the resources of the cloud network.
Therefore, it may be desirable to provide systems and methods for identifying usage histories for producing optimized cloud utilization. In particular, it may be desirable to secure cloud users that can improve or optimize resource usage efficiency within a target cloud by examining sets of usage histories of diverse users.